


Rebuilding Bridges

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [9]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Forgiveness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: It has been weeks since Peter found out that Aro can read minds via touch, here's his response to it.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Rebuilding Bridges

It had taken weeks of no contact before Peter was calmed down enough to even talk to him again. In fact, he was the one who reached out.

“My place after sundown.” Was all Peter had said, leaving Aro to wait another four hours before he was able to go to Peter's home.

It had been ages since Peter had been back to his home. He had since moved away from Vegas (with the assurances that he would always have a spot should he decide to return) to a smaller city on the East side of the country. He had more than enough money to afford an actual house outright. Paid upfront, in cash. 

Aro had seen it. Not in person, but of course Peter knew that. Knew that, like many facts about Peter, were ingrained now into Aro's mind.

It was little after sundown when Aro knocked on the door. From inside, he heard footsteps approach, then a pause, and then the slide of a deadbolt. The door flew inward and there was Peter in a set of dark blue silk pajamas.

“What were you doing? Waiting across the street until you could come in?” He sighed and stood aside, jerking his head in an invitation, which Aro took.

The home was sparse, older, smaller than what Aro would've thought Peter would have gone after. Then again, Peter was an altered person than when he was first on the stage in Vegas, from before he'd killed Jerry, from before he took up hunting in general.

In front of the door was a set of stairs leading up to the second floor and to the left was the living room/dining room space. To the left was a wall with a door leading to a closed kitchen behind a swinging door.

“You already know where everything is I assume? Take a seat.” Peter swept passed to go to the kitchen while Aro hovered by the door for a moment before moving into the sitting area, taking place on the plush leather couch.

The tink of glass and liquid slosh came clear from the kitchen and Aro's insides squirmed. What would Peter say? He was, justifiably, upset. Aro couldn't help forget that he didn't have a license to do as he pleased, not with Peter. He was very old, very powerful, a tyrannical leader to be sure, but he always had a reason from what he did and enjoyed that strength. However, Peter had to be different. His relationship with the mortal had started as business, it was becoming something else, and now it might end up as nothing at all.

Peter came from the kitchen, the door swinging back and forth in his wake, drink in hand, and something else in the other.

“Here,” Peter shoved a medium-sized square box into Aro's hands before flopping into an armchair next to the couch.

Aro lifted the box to his eyes and slowly a smile broke over his face, tension melting away.

“Oh, Peter!” He damn near swooned.

“Oi, don't start,” Peter took a sip watching as the vampire clutched the box to his chest as if it were a treasure.

“How can I not be elated when you have so generously given me a gift?” He turned the box over, adoring the wrapping paper cobbled together from magazine articles.

Peter swirled the drink in his hand with a slight smile, “won't think it's so generous when you see what it is.”

Aro plucked at the tape on one side and then the other. 

After a minute Peter growled, “just rip the damn thing.”

“So impatient,” Aro chided by did as requested

until an unsealed brown box was revealed. He paused for a moment and then dove into the box.

Peter bit his lip as he watched the vampire pull out one at a time a dozen pairs of gloves. Not just sleek leather, nope, everything from mittens with a string holding them together to lady's opera gloves to tacky bright neon snow gloves to a few children's pairs with cartoon characters on them.

Aro raised a pink pair, eyebrow arched, “Hello Kitty?”

“Well,” Peter feigned innocence, “figured you could use some variety. Something besides black.”

The giggles came choked and barely hidden behind their teeth until they fully dissolved, peels of laughter echoing off of the walls.

Eventually, after Peter managed to spill some of his drink which sent them into a fresh round of laughter, they settled back down. Peter's belly ached, both were left light and joyful.

Peter studied Aro, Aro studied Peter back. Peter's shoulders slumped as he pondered.

“Do you forgive me?” Aro asked, eyes downcast at the gloves in his hands.

Peter didn't answer right away, finishing his drink first. When he spoke it was much gentler than expected.

“I'm not going to pretend that I'm not still pissed. I'm not going to pretend that you didn't burn a bridge. But,” he ran a hand through his hair, “you've truly kept away. I know you have. You haven't been stalking me from the shadows, haven't tried to call me, buy me gifts to apologize. You've been giving me space and that,” he pointed, “that's a start. And, the beauty of bridges, they can be built again. So,” he fiddled with his glass, “against my better judgment...” very slowly he extended his hand, “Hello, I'm Peter Vincent.”

Aro stared at the hand, then back to Peter's eyes. Hesitate, he lifted his gloved hand and brought it to Peter's, feeling those long fingers through the leather, “Hello, I'm Aro Volturi.”


End file.
